Czy na pewno neutralni? Cz 12
Uwagi na początek za tydzień, w piątek wrzucę 3 części które zakończą serię 1 i dodałam ciekawostki i moje przemyślenia Fabuła Zir wróciła do wioski, była smutna, nagle zobaczyła ją BLR -niebieska, co jest? Zircon nic nie mówiła -wiesz co? Ja tego prawie nie przeżywałam... żartowałam! Zir się lekko uśmiechnęła - no tak bywa z moja siostrą, zawsze pokazuje na początku najbrutalniejsze momenty. Przyzwyczaj się, bo jeszcze nie raz cię zaskoczy. -czym? Zir nagle się spytała -wreszcie coś wydusiłaś, nie mogę ci powiedzieć... obiecałam BPR, że nikomu nie powiem -czego nie powiesz -niczego...... Ale wracając do poprzedniego tematu..... Ona chce tylko się pochwalić jak to dobrze zna historię i że to ona jest najmądrzejsza, chce jej pokazać że też umiem wiele innych rzeczy -jak chcesz to ci pomogę -serio? Dzięki! BLR wskoczyła na Zir i wtedy.... -wowie! jestem MEGA, muszę wszystkim powiedzieć Fuzja poszła do wioski od razu zebrał się koło niej tłum i morze pytań -ciiiiiiiiii...... nie odpowiem wam wszystkim na pytania Nagle z tłumu wyszła BPR -co się tu dzieje? Le.... Znaczy kto ty jesteś? -eeee... Różowa Cyrkonia Nagle inne siostry się doczepiły -ale widzieliśmy już Różową Cyrkonie, była inna -wiem... Ale siostra lewa ręka też na siostrę, więc ja też ją mam. A tak w ogóle tamta różowa nie umie tego... RC wzniosła się na za pomocą skrzydeł w górę, zerwała z drzew owoce, przywołała wachlarze i je nimi pocięła, gdy odłamki owoców były w powietrzu wzięła puste miski, żeby owoce wyleciały do nich -przerwa, na sałatkę Tłum zaczął wrzeszczeć ze zdumienia, nagle z tłumu wyłoniła się Awenturyn -co się tu dzieje? -popisywałam się, a tak w ogóle, kojarzycie naszego sojusznika i jedną z najsilniejszych jednostek w kosmosie? Tak to jest HomeWorld, rebelianci których spotkałam mówili że jest strasznie poROMBany Cisza na sali .... -no wiecie, bo wszyscy co należą do HomeWorld mają w swoim ubiorze romb -aaaaaaaaaaaaa... Rozległ się tłum BPR podeszła do Awenturyn -wiesz co? Nie wiem czy mam być zazdrosna czy zażenowana -ale zazdrosna o swoją siostrę czy Zir -AWEN! BPR walnęła Awenturyn w ramię -nie było tematu ... RC dalej się popisywała -pokaże wam coś. Posiadam wachlarze i posiadam strzykawkę, połączę je i wyjdzie syrzykawko-wacharz, mam też dzidę i drugi wachlarz, wychodzi dzido-wachlarz, strzykawko-wachlarz, dzido-wachlarz hmmm... Wachlarzo-dzida-strzykawko-wachlarz* -na Ziemi to się sprzedaje, tylko z owocami -no i widzicie Zaczęła RC -ja też coś umiem Tłum znowu zapiszczał -to ja idę Poinformowała Awenturyn -dobrze, ale nie oddalaj się za daleko. Ostatnio razem z Zir odkryłyśmy teren na którym był zakażony klejnot, w pobliżu mogą się kręcić reszta -raczej nie -czemu? -bo chyba ich kolega przyszedł tutaj Zza drzew wyszedł zakażony klejnot -załatwimy go, Zir chodź tu -Awenturyn..... Powiedziała sarkastycznym tonem BPR -Zircon jest połączona z moja siostrą -to my go załatwimy -z mojego punktu widzenia, fuzja nie będzie stabilna. Nasze relacje nie są zbyt dobre -a moje z lewą są świetne, a jesteśmy nie stabilne -to zależy od waszego stanu emocjonalnego. Jesteście innym typem fuzji, bardzo rzadkiej -to co robimy -została nam Różowa Cyrkonia -to ją zawołam Awenturyn przeteleportowała się koło RC -hej artystka, atakują nas Poinformowała Awen -tak? To super pole do popisu, tylko gdzie nas atakuje -nie daleko od kliniki leczenia zaskarżonych klejnotów -ok, lecisz że mną -nie, porzecież umiem się teleportować Gdy wszyscy dotarli przed KLZK, RC zaczęła się przed nim pisywać -miałaś go atakować a nie zabawiać Narzekała BPR -to mówi ktoś kto tworzy z Zir totalnego pacyfistę, a tak w ogóle gubi go po między drzewami Gdy zkażeniec stracił orientacje, RC przywołała Wachlarzo-dzide-strzykawko-wachlarz i uderzyła go z całej siły. Przeciwnik stracił formę fizyczną -woooo, RC jesteś MEGA Wrzeszczała Awenturyn, BPR zaś się nie odzywała -i co prawa, szczena opadła? Spadła się Fuzja -nie doceniałaś nas, ale teraz -wiesz co.. Zaczęła BPR -jesteś spoko, wiem że nie zwracam na ciebie..... Znaczy na was uwagi ale, zacznę bardziej was doceniać Po tych słowach fuzja się rozpadła -Zir słyszysz? BPR będzie doceniać innych Powiedziała dźwięcznym głosem BLR -i wygrałyśmy Krzyknęła Zir -tak jesteśmy lepsze, tak jesteśmy lepsze Zaczęły śpiewać chórem, po paru paru chwilach dołączyła się do tańca Awenturyn, a BPR patrzyła się na to ze zdziwieniem Postacie Zircon Awenturyn BLR BPR inne Bursztyny Różowa Cyrkonia (debiut) Zakażony Klejnot Ciekawostki i moje przemyślenia *to nawiązanie do PPAPKategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni?